


Demon Days

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started when Ohno came home drunk, and smelling entirely like he’s been bathed with spit aside from looking like his face had been slammed into a woman’s pussy;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perkyandproud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkyandproud/gifts).



> Repost from my journal HERE

**One.**

It started when Ohno came home drunk, and smelling entirely like he’s been bathed with spit aside from looking like his face had been slammed into a woman’s pussy; he should know, of course, because he’s had girl friends before and he wasn’t that dumb not to realize that Ohno’s been cheating on him with some girl he didn’t think he’d want to meet at this point.

“You’ve got come on your hair, and your lips look like they’ve been working overtime,” he hissed, feeling too angry to even properly shout and sitting still even though the only thing he’d been thinking of doing since Ohno arrived was to punch the hell out of him.

Ohno threw him an incredulous look, shaking his head and pursing his lips, obviously trying to keep himself from snickering; that only made Nino a lot angrier than he already was, narrowing his eyes and throwing Ohno his deadliest glare to date.

He’s so mad, he couldn’t even think past the anger and just – _fuck,_ he didn’t care about anything right now aside from badly wanting to release his anger in any way possible.

Ohno looked rather confused, managing a half-hearted sigh before taking a step forward, heading straight to the bathroom.

“I don’t really know how your mind works sometimes,” Ohno murmured, sounding tired and exasperated; Nino thought of jumping him to prove his point. “… so if you’re done accusing me of things I don’t even have the slightest idea what they’re all about – I’ll go take a shower. Come after me if you want and check each part of me till you’re satisfied enough.”

He made a face and Ohno simply shook his head and then followed it with a careless shrug, easing himself out of his clothes and smiling smugly when Nino twitched on his seat.

“…better do it now before you start thinking of killing me in my sleep,” Ohno added with such surprising glee that made Nino want to claw his eyes out. But then Ohno chose that moment to tug his boxers down, then taking it into his hands and rolling it into a ball before throwing it playfully at Nino.

Nino squeaked and Ohno grinned evilly, before thrusting his hips in what could only be his signature Rain move; Nino found himself gaping before he could even properly curse at Ohno for being such a damn teaser.

Ohno still haven’t properly entered the bathroom and Nino was already on his feet, grumbling angrily under his breath.

“Fuck you, Ohchan!”

 

**Two.**

 

Ohno bent his body backwards, fingers light and encouraging around the back of Nino’s neck; he’s still practically sobbing with the desire to punch the hell out of Ohno, but it only made him want the older man so much, enough for him to end up on his knees as he worshipped Ohno’s cock with his mouth.

“ _nnnggh, K-Kazu_ …”

He teased the slit with the tips of his tongue, feeling Ohno’s fingernails scratching his scalp and the noise escaping Ohno’s lips were something he would never get tired of hearing; but he’s still mad, and the trickle of jealousy that kept buzzing through his ears was making it harder and harder for him to focus his attention to what he was doing.

It was also kind of unfortunate that he’s having a hard time keeping his hands to himself when he wanted nothing but to stroke himself, in time with the pace he kept as he bobbed his head up and down the length of Ohno’s flesh.

Ohno moaned brokenly again, almost inaudibly coherent over the sound of the water pouring from the shower, fingers twisting through Nino’s hair and Nino felt like crying.

He let Ohno’s cock go with a wet, almost hurried pop, because the sudden images of a woman doing this to Ohno was distractingly horrible. He pulled himself up and ignored Ohno’s little frustrated whimpers.

“I’m going to bed,” he announced, wiping his mouth with the back of his palm and leaving Ohno to sort himself out, his own cock twitching eagerly inside his pajama pants.

_Shut it,_ he told it; he almost wasn’t able to stop himself hissing when he had to endure the awkward pain of walking back to the bedroom with that unbearable hardness in between his legs and the painful throb inside his chest.

 

**Three.**

Ohno looked strangely refreshed by the time he slid besides him on the bed, arms automatically wounding around Nino’s waist and tugging him against the older man’s chest; he curled onto himself, letting out annoyed sounds from the back of his throat while trying his best not to turn around and bury himself inside the comfort of Ohno’s arms.

“Kazu?” Ohno called, tone sweet and encouraging and Nino wanted to hate himself from being such a jealous bitch; “… are you still mad? Do you want me to –?”

“What?” he demanded against his pillow, voice a little shaky and feeling like he’s on the verge of kicking himself on the face, if only he could; “… ask you to leave and fuck whoever the hell you want to fuck? Because if that’s what you were waiting for, then –“

He stopped though, he had to, because Ohno’s hand had found its way over his mouth, covering it until the only coherent thing he was able to say was a muffled version of the older man’s name.

Then Ohno was flipping him onto his side, hand still slapped over his mouth while the other was busy keeping him still while he tried kicking Ohno on the shin; but Ohno was, and always has been, stronger than him and it frustrated the hell out of him when Ohno’s hidden strength came out rather unexpectedly at times like this.

When he was finally allowed to get his mouth back, Ohno didn’t even allow him the chance to curse right back by leaning down and slamming their mouths together; Nino squeaked, managed to at least whimper a little before Ohno had Nino’s tongue tangled with his own.

He found himself sighing blissfully through Ohno’s mouth, hands moving to slip inside the hem of Ohno’s shirt; Ohno hummed as he pulled back, allowing them to breathe a few seconds of air before catching his lips again.

He whined, tangling his fingers through Ohno’s hair and Ohno shifting a little, hips grinding down to press himself firmly against Nino’s legs.

“I thought you already –“ he managed to breath out, sounding wholly surprised to find Ohno’s answering hardness as he pushed himself up, creating such wonderful friction against Ohno’s own erection and making Ohno moan despite himself.

“… I didn’t,” Ohno whispered, licking Nino’s lips and rolling his hips in return; Nino gasped, hands tightening their hold against Ohno’s hips, bucking his own and moaning; “Because I’m never used to satisfying myself when there’s always you to – _ahhh_ – help me get off,”

“… so, you didn’t –?” he questioned in a tiny voice, lips skimming the line of Ohno’s jaw and making noises of his own. Then in a sheepish tone, “But you smelled like someone came all over your face,”

Ohno chuckled, shifting to lift up and kissing the tips of his nose. Well, that couldn’t be helped since Ohno’s used to going straight to Nino (if ever he’s home), and kissing him as Ohno’s way of saying ‘ _He’s home’_ ; but Nino immediately thought he smelled like he just ate some random girl’s pussy at the same time Ohno’s lips landed on Nino’s.

“It’s been too long, I can’t even remember how a girl’s breathe smelled like,” Ohno answered gleefully, brushing Nino’s lower lip with his thumb. “… and it wasn’t what you think it is. It was actually Harumi-san’s fault, because when I asked him to hand over the tempura sauce, he ended up sloshing everyone with it. He’s really bad when he’s drunk – he acts like Aiba-chan actually, it’s hilarious..”

“O-Ohchan,”

He choked a little, opening his mouth automatically when Ohno leaned down. Their tongues played against each other again, his earlier thoughts were completely wiped out by Ohno’s expert mouth; he didn’t even know what he was thinking, accusing Ohno of infidelity when he knew exactly where the older man was that evening.

Ohno had been with the cast of his latest drama, and he knew exactly that because Ohno had been bugging him for the last three hours for him to come and join him; but he’d been so absorbed with his game, and when Ohno came home, grinning and looking like he’d just came from an orgy party, Nino snapped before he could even stop himself.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, shrieking when Ohno grinned and bit his chin; “… I just… I’m an idiot,” he said, finally.

Ohno shook his head, pulling himself up and quickly taking his own shirt off before turning his attention to apparently divest Nino out of his too. “Its fine,” Ohno said after he had successfully threw Nino’s shirt aside, and attaching his lips wickedly against Nino’s collarbone. “… now stop talking and kiss me again,” he commanded, eyes dark and half-lidded; Nino took the older man’s face in between his hands and did as he’s told.

 

**Four.**

 

“He thought I cheated on him,” Ohno said with a gentle shrug, a squeaking sound escaping his mouth when Nino elbowed him on the ribs. “… but in the end, I did what I had to do to make him believe that I didn’t…”

Jun made a disgusted kind of face. “I don’t want to hear it if it’s NC17,” he snorted, returning his attention to his script; Aiba giggled beside him, only stopping when Jun hissed and swatted him in the face with his script.

Nino looked all seven kinds of horrified. “What kind of responsible, mature, and totally wholesome besides being truly, madly and deeply in love with each other couple do you think we are, J?”

“Basically none of the above,” Jun replied, aiming another kick on Aiba’s legs; “… except maybe the ‘truly, madly, and disgustingly in love with each other’ thing,”

“What’s disgusting in that? Can’t we show our affection to each other without you judging us everytime?”

Jun threw him the middle finger, smirking; “Affection? Affection? You want to talk about affection and love when everytime we arrived in the breakroom, you never wasted any chance at sticking your hands down Leader’s pants and without so much as caring that there are normal people who are always around to witness the horror that is YOU!”

Nino slapped a hand over his mouth, fingers trembling dramatically; Ohno reached over to pat him soothingly on the back.

“That is love, if in case you are not aware!”

It was Sho’s turn to groan helplessly this time. “Nino, it’s still too early… can’t it wait until we’re all too tired to listen?”

Nino propped himself on his elbow and flicked at Ohno’s ears.

“Since you’re all attentively paying attention, I might as well start with it now. You see, it’s actually Ohchan’s fault, since he came home smelling like a walking vagina and –“

“Ninomiya!” Jun and Sho chorused; Aiba and Ohno giggled.


End file.
